Lets Hope This Works
by BaeestDracoMalfoy-77
Summary: Draco is done pretending to be someone he isn't. So his coming out with a bang. Of course, he will need help.


Hey guys! Okay, so… this is my first. EVER. Fanfic. So I'm hella nervous and kinda just found it for funsies and also to kill time. So. Yeah. Make sure you (please) review with some constructive criticism cause imma need that. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am pretty sure you know that I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter One: He's done

_I'm dying my hair blue. Father is going to kill me._ Draco looks in the mirror at his gloved hands covered in blue muggle hair dye, the plastic bag covering his head which is now completely blue, and the rest of the mess around the bathroom. He cleans up the mess in the bathroom and checks the time. 12:30. Father will be home in 5 hours. It's just enough time to do everything.

He takes off his gloves and goes downstairs to make himself some coffee. While he is waiting, he picks up the book he has just started reading. The Mudbl- no, he reminds himself. Granger recommended it to him, telling him it's a classic that would get him thinking about house elves slavery. It's a muggle book, but he has liked it so far. To Kill A Mockingbird. Catchy.

* * *

He looks up from his book with teary eyes and throws it across the room, screeching. Then quickly races over to it and picks it up gingerly, making sure it's okay. He never has really read a "classic" before. Actually, before he became secret friends with Granger, he hadn't even read a novel. But he loves them. And hates them. They are emotionally draining, but he is addicted. _Now I know what Granger means by "call me if you start to have an emotional breakdown." _He looks at the metal box called a "phone" and shudders. Though the case is his favorite color _(emerald green. Like Potters eyes),_ the idea of something working on its own and him not being able to see the brain freaks him out. Ginny taught him that lesson. Then, remembering that he still had the dye in his hair, runs upstairs to the bathroom to wash it out.

Please tell me it looks good. Oh please tell me it's good. The water runs clear and he puts some conditioner on his hand and rubs it through his newly dyed hair. He washes it out, and then get out of the shower. He drys off, avoiding looking at the mirror until he has the towel wrapped around his waist and his hair is dry. Then, he looks up.

"Oh my god."

* * *

Westfield London. It's fancy. Has good ratings: 4.5 stars (there were no 5s star ratings close to him, so he had to deal with it.)

Okay. So. He had to get new clothes, and then go to the tattoo shop. He also wants to get silver streaks in his hair, but that stupid, wonderful novel killed a lot of time, so now he only has 3 hours to do everything.

He walks into the muggle mall and looks around. _I hope that Weasley didn't forget. I don't know anywhere around these shops._

Draco hears a call from his left.

"Draco! Hi, sorry I'm late. I had to make something up for my mom so she wouldn't know where I was going, and that took a little while, so-" He turns around to see the little ginger wearing bright pink lipstick and a baseball cap. She has light blue, ripped up skinny jeans and a lose shirt that reads, "I'm not a lesbian, but my girlfriend is." She also has heart-shaped tinged sunglasses and a large drink in her hand. In her other, she has a weird rectangle with a pretty pink floral design on it.

"Draco, your hair-"

"Is it bad? I did it myself after all. And I left it in a little to long because the Mu- I mean, Granger gave me that book and now I am rethinking my life decisions and-" Ginny stops him abruptly by coming over and taking the hood he put on to cover his hair off his head. She messes with his hair a bit, smiling to herself.

"It looks wonderful-"

"Thank you Ginny."

"-ly gay. Let me finish my compliment before you take it!" Draco felt blood rush into his cheeks as Ginny doubles over in laughter.

"Am I done being a laughing stock, or should we not go and do what we came here to do?" He said as he started walking over to a place called Coals.

"Hey wait up! Also, don't go in there. That is the worst place to shop. You will look like a complete piece of trash."

His eyes narrow. "So where do we go?" She smiles and started to jog in the other direction.

_Stupid Gryffindor. Thinks she is all that and can just jog ahead naturally. _He struts after her, trying not to show how self conscious he is about his hair.

Ginny comes to a stop. "Here we are! The place to shop if you are an edgy teenager."

Draco looks up at the sign. _Hot Topic. Oh this is going to be good. _He walks into the store and finds something he is not expecting. Something that he loves.

All the books Granger has given him are in here. But not like books. They are on t-shirts and hats and jackets. There are bobble heads and keychains and jewelry. He looks around from where he is standing, in awe of how amazing it is. He goes over to one of the shirt racks, and starts to look through it. He had gone to Gringotts beforehand, so he knows he can buy Ginny and himself as many things as they want.

He is looking through the rack when he sees a shirt with Panic! At the Disco on it. He almost drops all of his shirts that he had already picked out.

_His is the band that Ginny showed me. Harry likes it_. He grabs it, one hand holding the band shirt, the other holding the rest of them, and runs over to Ginny, who is looking at some earrings.

_Shit, we still need to pierce my ears and get tattoos._

"GINERVA GUESS WHAT I FOUND A PANIC! AT THE DISCO SHIRT OH MY LORD I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!" With that, he twirls Ginny around once- who is giggling uncontrollably- and goes over to get the rest of what he wants.

* * *

"This will only be a small sting. And, there. All finished."

Draco smiles at the man who pierced his ears and then grabs the mirror off the table next to him. He sucks in a breath as he sees two diamond studs sitting on the bottom of each ear.

"Thank you" Draco whispers.

"Alright, stop falling in love with yourself. You still need those tattoos and makeup, and we only have-" she checks her watch "-and hour and a half."

_Shit, right. The time schedule._

* * *

"So, what are you thinking of getting, honey?"

Draco tries to swallow the lump in his throat. They had just finished with getting makeup and are at their final stop. He has been trying hard not to look at his dark mark ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort.

"Well, uh, I-" he takes a deep breath and rolls up the sleeve of his shirt. He takes a glance at his arm and shudders. "I would like to get a vine of gardenia and lavender going up and through my arm and tattoo. Can- can you do that?"

He had been researching flowers and their meaning ever since he realized he can't live with the dark mark on his arm.

"Of course! That won't be a problem at all, honey. Now you just relax. This will take about 45 minutes."

He checks Ginny's watch. _I will have 15 minutes to get home. Just enough time._

* * *

"Do not let your parents get into your head."

"Yeah, and remember, you are right, you deserve happiness."

"Your house is very bland. I could paint it for you sometime."

Draco look at the three young women in his room. Ginny is sitting on the floor with her wand stuck into her messy bun reciting jinxes to herself while Granger is giving him a pep talk and doing his makeup. Luna is studying the wall of his room and making comments on how he has a lot more personality than this.

"Okay guys. Ginny, stop that. You are an amazing witch. You're more worried that I am." He chuckles, realizing what bullshit that statement is. "And Granger, I'm fine, really." Another lie. "And Luna, I wasn't allowed to decorate my room when I was little, so it's all blank." Not bullshit there.

"Oooo, I love this game. Two lies and a truth, right? My guess was that the first two are lies and the last one is the truth" Ginny looks at Luna and, realizing what she means, joins Granger in glaring at him. "Don't bullshit us. We are here to help, so help us help you."

Draco sighs. He is so happy that they are here, but it isn't like he is going to admit that.

But then he hears the front door open and realizes he would rather admit to loving these three for forgiving him one hundred times before going to face his parents.

_I am insane. Why did I actually think I could do this. I'm nothing like Harry. He is brave and I'm a coward. I'm stupid. Stupid. STUPID!_

"Draco, get up." Hermione doesn't wait for him to move. She gets him up and starts to fix his hair and makeup. "You deserve to be happy. You have gotten a terrible draw in life and instead of going down a darker path, you have decided to be what you want to be and express yourself. If that isn't bravery, I don't know what is." Luna smiles at him while Ginny nods her head vigorously. Granger kisses his forehead. "You deserve this. Say it."

He feels stupid, but he says it. "I deserve this."

"Now, let's go face the music."

Draco looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. He likes what he sees. It doesn't matter if anyone else does. _Bullshit, Draco. Bullshit._

With that, he walks out of the room, his three friends following.

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading. Please review so I know where I can improve. I love constructive criticism, so all is welcome! (:


End file.
